Don't Leave Me
by Team Daisuke Motomiya
Summary: Yamato Ishiada finds Dai walking home in the rain and rushes to the hospital. While in the hospital Yamato realizes his true feelings for the girl.
1. Chapter 1

Dai Motomiya walked home quickly before it could start raining. Earlier in the week she had been removed off the soccer team to be replaced by the new student which was a guy. She didn't even know what to do once she was removed from the soccer team, so she walked away with a defeated attitude. As if things could get worse she had been booted out of the digi destinend team because the others had enough of her and V-Mon's mouths talking. For the rest of Dai's week she and V-Mon were depressed.

Now that she was walking home alone she felt water drip and looked up and saw that the sky began to darken and all of a sudden it started raining. That had made her mood darken even more due to the fact everyone in the group except Yamato Ishiada had shunned her. The day that Dai had been cut out of the team for good was when Yamato was at band practice. Continuing on her way home in the cold wet rain Dai shivered from the wind and the cold rain. While walking still she kept her head down ashamed of herself as she saw a car drive past her.

How she wished that someone would offer her a ride home but her old team mates told her not to bother asking for a ride home in case it had started raining. Ever since that time all her old team mates showed up to school in their cars not bothering to glance in the red haired girl's way. They all steered clear from her making the girl feel more down already. Now as she stood there shivering in the cold wet rain she felt tears in her eyes and let out a sob and felt her shoulders shook as she cried her eyes out. Now noticing a car the owner of the car that passed her got out their car and said," Dai, what are you doing out here in the cold wet rain, don't you know you could get pneumonia?"

Instead of answering the familiar person she continued crying until the person took a good look at the girl and saw her red cheeks and red eyes. The familiar person now identified as Yamato Ishiada put his head on the girl's forehead and felt her forehead burning up. All of a sudden her crying stopped and she let out a painful moan gripping her stomach and started dry coughing. Yamato looked worried and finally picked the girl up and put her in his car that he had just got and drove quickly to the hospital running inside the hospital with Dai in his arms saying," Help I need help!" A doctor came running out and looked at Dai and said," What's wrong with her?"

Yamato said," I don't know but I felt her forehead and her forehead was hot then she started dry coughing." The doctor gasped and called his team of nurses and immediately got her put in a hospital bed. Yamato went with them and sat down and waited until everything was under control. As he sat there waiting until everything was under control the doctor told Yamato to follow him so they could let Dai rest. Once they were out of Dai's room in the hospital the doctor said," Sir she has pneumonia and bronchitis and has a fever, not only that she fell in a coma after we got everything under control. Yamato felt tears come down his face and said," Thank you doctor for telling me, is there anything I can do to help her." The doctor said," Can you call her parents?" Yamato said," I doubt that they will answer the phone but I could try." The doctor finally led Yamato back to Dai's room and left Yamato alone in Dai's room. Yamato sat down and took out his cell phone and dialed Dai's house number.

A voice answered and said," Hello Motomiya residence." Yamato said," Jun, where's your parents at it's really urgent and it's concerning Dai." The voice now identified as Jun Motomiya said," What's wrong with Dai?" Yamato licked his lips as he continued talking on the phone and said," She's in the hospital." Jun's voice said," What happened to my sister?" Matt said," While I was driving I noticed she was walking home in the cold wet rain and I told her she could get pneumonia and soon enough I knew something was wrong with her.


	2. Turn of Events

A sob came from Jun's lips saying," I'll be there in 30 minutes Matt." Not knowing what to do next the young male sat in the chair next to Dai's bed. He looked at her form while she was unconscious and felt tears coming from out of his eyes and said," What happened to you Dai, we use to be so close?" Not getting a response from her he took her hand in his and held her hand until Jun got to the hospital and quietly said," Matt." Immediately he got up from his chair slowly and made his way to the older girl and said," Thank you for meeting me here at the hospital Jun."

The 22 year old woman said," Thank you for calling me and letting me know about my sister's whereabouts." Yamato said," I felt that you needed to know what was going on." Jun said," Is my sister going to be okay Matt?" He said," The doctor said they are going to have her stay here for 24 hours and possibly she may be able to go home." Jun looked at the guy she had a crush and saw him looking at her baby sister with passion in his eyes and quietly said," You love her don't you Matt?"

The 18 year old male said," Can you tell?" Jun scoffed and said," Matt to be honest it's Dai we are talking about, of course you love her why else would you look at her with love in your eyes." Yamato said," I just can't help but feel I want to share all my thoughts to her." That's when Jun smirked and said," You love my baby sister and that's all that matters because I knew you would be good for her." She continued her rant saying," Take good care of my baby sister for me Matt, she's all I have besides my parents."

Yamato looked down at the unconscious form of Dai and silently vowed he would protect her from harm's way and from others that vowed to hurt her. He brushed her bangs out of her face and took a good look at her face and quietly said," You have grown up to look so beautiful." With nothing else to say a voice said," Matt, I am going home now watch out for Dai for me would you?" He nodded his head and said," With my life I will watch her." Leaving Matt to himself Jun had let herself out of her baby sister's hospital room with tears coming down her face.

As Jun drove home she thought to herself," What happened to Dai? Why didn't any of her ex friends offer her a ride home?" While driving home in the rain Jun turned on some music and came across a song that she and Dai loved whenever they would spend some time together. Smiling to herself Jun knew that Dai was going to be alright if Matt was there making sure if everything was okay. It was as if something was telling her that everything was going to be alright and felt at peace for the first time that evening. Pulling up in the drive way to her parent's house Jun quickly got out the car and walked inside the house and walked up to her bedroom which was bare.

Matt looked at the time and a nurse walked in the room and said," Sir?" The male looked at the nurse and said," Yes?" She said," Visiting time is over; I am going to have to ask you to leave." He glared at the nurse and said," I am all this patient has for the time being ma`am so please stop trying to ask me to leave." A doctor came in and said," He's allowed to stay so leave Miss Duncan while you can." The nurse left in a huff and the doctor said," Mr. Ishiada I apologize for Amy's rude comments, but I will have you know she is going to be fired when she comes back to work in the morning, once again sir I apologize for any rude comments Amy said."

Matt smiled and said," Thank you doctor." Leaving Matt to his thoughts he silently said," Please pull through this for me please Dai?" He finally fell asleep and was awakened at 3:00 am in the morning by a groan coming from Dai and he sleepily said," Dai?" She said," W-where am I? Matt is that you?" He had tears in his eyes and hugged the girl to him saying," Oh Dai thank god you're okay." Dai said," What happened to me Matt?"

Letting the girl go Yamato said," I was driving past you while you were walking home in the wet cold rain and then all of a sudden you passed out and I took you to the hospital." Dai said," Where's Jun?" He looked at the girl he loved and said," Jun is at home." Dai said," I remember everything happening now." Matt said," Hold on, I will be right back I have to go get the doctor okay Dai?" The girl nodded her head ok and saw Matt leave to go get the doctor. Once she heard Matt was back with the doctor she perked up and heard the doctor said," Ah yes Miss Motomiya I see that you are up, well Miss you gave your friend quiet a scare when you fell unconscious."

Dai said," When am I able to go home doctor?" The tired doctor said," We had to keep you in here for 24 hours but those hours are almost up and then we are going to do a quick check to see if everything is okay with you and then you may be able to go home Miss Motomiya." She smiled and said," Thank you doctor." The doctor left and Matt held onto Dai's room and said," So Dai how do you feel sweetie?" The girl said," I am okay why do you ask Yama?" He said," Because I have something to tell you."

Dai said," What is it you have to tell me Yama?" He looked at her with love in his eyes and said," Dai I am in love with you and have always been in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you when Tai and Kari introduced me to you." Surprised by the confession she smiled a sweet smiled and kiss him on the cheek and said," I love you too Matt." He smiled handsomely and took her face in his hands and gently kissed her saying," I love you, I love you, I love you."

Dai giggled and snuggled in the embrace as Matt held her in his arms. Finally at 8:00 the doctor checked Dai over and said she was okay. The doctor gave her release papers to sign so she can finally leave the hospital. Once out the hospital Matt said," Where do you wanna go now my sweet?" Dai said," Hmm I definitely would love some breakfast right about now, how about you Yama?" He smiled sweetly at his new girlfriend and pecked her on the lips and said," Breakfast it is then." The male drove to Ihop and they were soon seated in a booth while waiting for a waiter.

Finally a waiter came out and said," Good morning and welcome to IHOP my name's Valerie how may I help you today?" Yamato said," yes I would like a cup of hot chocolate and a breakfast burrito with hash browns and pancakes and scrambled eggs." Valerie wrote the order down and turned toward Dai and asked Dai what she would like. Dai smiled and said," I also would like a cup of hot chocolate but with whip cream and for breakfast I would like some a breakfast burrito with some hash browns with pancakes and instead of getting scrambled eggs I would like a bowl of cut up fruit." Valerie asked," What kind of fruit would you like ma`am?" Dai answered," Some strawberries, blueberries, melon, and honey dew please?" Valerie wrote down Dai's order and said," Okay your orders will be done soon."

Once the waiter walked away Yamato said," So since it's the weekend what are you doing today babe?" Dai said," Well usually Jun and I hang out and go to the mall buying clothes and going to the nail shop and that's it." Matt said," Oh, I'm glad you are spending time with your sibling unlike me and T.K. we drifted apart as soon as he got with Kari and as soon as Sora got with Tai, so I hardly ever talk to any of them either." Dai smiled and cuddled closer to her boyfriend and kissed him saying," It's okay babe you got me though."

Matt smiled and said," Yep I sure do and I am such a lucky guy to have someone who is so beautiful, kind, and compassionate about everything." Dai blushed at the compliment and kissed her boyfriend by thanking him. Before they could deepen their kissing the waiter returned back with their orders and thanked the waiter. Soon enough they were digging into their breakfast and eating together. They even shared the bowl of fruit Dai ordered and she said," One of these days babe I am going to cook breakfast for you, since you spoil me too much." Matt kissed his girlfriend and laughed. The waiter came back and asked them would they like a refill on their hot chocolates and they said yes please. The waiter returned with their refilled mugs of hot chocolate, and they were happy. After they were done eating Yamato paid the bill and they were soon on their way to Dai's house.

Matt said," Babe I will wait for you to get dressed okay." Dai went to wash up and put on clean clothes and she was ready. Before Matt and Dai could leave Jun; gave Dai a bag of clean clothes to change into for the following day since she knew that Matt wanted to spend all his time with Dai and said," I am happy that Matt loves you Dai." The sisters hugged each other and soon Dai and Matt were out the door on their way to Matt's house.


	3. Love Me Baby

Soon enough Dai and Matt were at his house and he told her to relax while he goes to freshen up. While he was in the shower Dai walked into the kitchen and popped some popcorn, and put some hot dogs on. Since the hot dogs were cooking she opened the refrigerator and took out 2 soda cans of diet Pepsi and heard the microwave go off. When everything was done cooking Dai took everything into Matt's room and set up the food arrangements. She found a movie for them to watch and put the DVD on the television and switched her clothes to some comfortable clothes and sat on the bed waiting for her boyfriend to get out the shower. Once he got out the bathroom he made his way into the bathroom and saw his girlfriend in his room with a shirt of his on and drooled a bit looking at how sexy Dai looked with his shirt on. The shirt itself was hanging off one of her shoulders letting Matt see one of her bare shoulders. Dai giggled at her boyfriend and pecked him on the lips and said," So do you like what you see baby?"

Matt said," I sure do love what I see and you simply look delicious enough to eat baby, and you look sexy wearing my clothes." Stretching her arms out above her head his shirt lifted up a bit and her panties were on display. He looked at the lacy pair of panties that left a little bit to the imagination of Matt's mind and said," You look sexy baby." Dai smiled innocently and said, "Thank you babe." Standing in front of one another Dai said," I think you should get dressed babe."

Matt got dressed and soon they were watching the movie Dai found. Around 12:00 pm they fell asleep cuddled up together on his bed. For Matt he forgot that T.K. and the digi destined were coming over, so he woke up and slowly walked to his bedroom door and closed it by locking said door and made his way back to his sleeping girlfriend and got back in the bed and cuddled her back into his arms and fell back asleep. As for the digi destined they were soon at the Ishiada residence and T.K. unlocked the house door and let himself and everyone in. While they were entering into the house they were making loud noises but that did not disturb Yamato and Dai's rest since his room was soundproof.

T.K. looked at his brother's door and saw it was closed, so Tai said," Is your brother here?" T.K. said," I don't know, why Tai?" The older boy said," So Sora and I can get our groove on because I'm horny." The younger boy laughed and said," Dude if you do that in my brother's room I will forever be greatful to you." Tai walked to the door and tried to open the door to see if it was open but found it was locked and said," Awww man." T.K. said," Tai, what's wrong?" Tai said," Your brother is home and his door is locked so I won't be doing anything."

Back to Yamato and Dai

Dai had woke up first and saw her boyfriend was still asleep so she cuddled even more into Yamato's arms getting a moan from him smiling at his handsome sleepy face kissing him saying," Hey babe." Smiling back tiredly at his girlfriend, he looked at his girlfriend's lovely face and thought to himself," This is such a beautiful sight to wake up to, especially with my beautiful girlfriend in my arms." Dai giggled and felt her boyfriend peck her on the lips and said," Hey babe how did you sleep?" Yamato said," I slept fine my sweet." Dai cuddled back in her boyfriend's warm embrace and he said," How about we go and get something to eat?" Kissing her boyfriend Dai said," Okay." Getting up from bed Yamato slapped Dai on the butt getting a very cute squeal from out of his delectable girlfriend. Dai got up and unlocked the door and made her way to the kitchen not paying any attention to the groups of people that were in Matt's house.

Takeru and Tai heard a door unlock and looked up and saw a blushing Dai looking proactively in just a shirt walking to the kitchen. Everyone else looked at each other and said," Was that Dai that we just saw coming from out of Matt's bedroom?" Takeru and Tai looked at Dai and saw how shapely her legs looked and lustfully thought," I would love to see those legs wrapped around my waist while I am deep in her, oh yeah daddy likes." While they were looking at Dai lustfully their eyes roamed over her nicely curved body and saw two nice sized breasts which just happened to be a double D 32.

Now noticing that there were two sets of eyes on her she jumped and said," Oh what are you guys doing here?" Not getting any answers from either T.K. or Tai she walked back in the living room and past the group of people that were in Matt's house. Before she could walk past them Kari said," Uhm excuse me but how are you able to have a body like that but you can gloat about every single thing you accomplished?" Before Dai could answer Yamato said," Babe, come on." Getting away from the groups of people Dai walked back into the bedroom and locked the door and straddled Yamato and kissed him passionately.

Once they were done kissing he helped Dai get dressed and looked at her lustfully and said," Damn babe, you look hot." Dai said," okay let's go already." Finally they left to go get something to eat. When they returned back the groups were still there. Rolling their eyes the couple went back in Yamato's bedroom and ate. After eating their food Yamato led Dai into his bathroom and started the shower. While the shower was warming up Dai turned on her IPod to the song Love faces which was by Trey Songz.

Since they were in bathroom together they started taking their clothes off and got in the shower. Soon enough once the bathroom was steamy they were soon kissing hotly and passionately. Dai's hair got wet during their escapade. Just knowing that Dai was the one for him Yamato got out of the shower with Dai and instructed her to put some dry clothes on. She pulled on another one of his shirts over her naked body, and waited for her boyfriend. Finally Matt walked into his bedroom and saw his beautiful girlfriend sitting on the bed waiting for him. For the first time in his life he saw his girlfriend glowing so beautifully from their love making from in the shower, and made his way over to her and kissed her soundly on the lips and said," Dai, you know I love you right?" She said," Yes, and I love you too." He smiled and continued and said," You make me feel things I have never even felt before. You make my day when you light up every time I see you smile. From your beautiful smile to your compassionate emotions I can't help but fall more in love with you. So I say this with an open heart my love for you is nothing but joy and happiness. I want to take this opportunity to ask you, Will you marry me Dai Motomiya?"

He opened a ring box and showed her the diamond ring which was ice crystal that had the band in the colors ice crystal, silver and lavender purple. Looking at the ring Dai had tears in her eyes and said," Yes, I will marry you Yamato Ishiada, and I love you too baby." The couple kissed and they made love once more and soon fell asleep in one another's arms happy in love.


	4. Beautiful Love

The next morning Dai woke up pleasantly happy but sore. She looked down at her ring and smiled to herself looking at her fiancé and quietly crept out the bedroom and started making breakfast for her and Matt. She made bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, hash browns, and cut some fruit and put it into a bowl. She had also made them both some hot chocolate and put whip cream in both their mugs. Breakfast was done being made and Yamato made his way out the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen and sat down and said good morning to his fiancée. They soon sat down and ate breakfast together happily and were soon done eating. As soon as they were done eating breakfast Yamato pulled his fiancée in for a kiss and picked her up and kissed her deeper than he ever had. Right before they could continue with making out in the kitchen T.K. and Tai said," Is there any more food left that you cooked Dai?"

Growling at his ex-friend and his younger brother Yamato picked Dai up bridal style and went back in his room to continue their morning love making. An hour later they were blissfully lying in each other's arms cuddled up together. They finally had drifted off to sleep very happy. Around noon they woke up and spent the rest of the day together just cuddling in one another's arms by the fire watching movie after movie. The weekend was soon over so he dropped Dai back off at home and told her he would see her on Monday.

The next morning Dai looked at the calendar and saw the month June and thought," Hey we have summer break." She pulled on her clothes and walked to Matt's house and unlocked the door herself since Yamato gave her a key over the weekend. The said young woman let herself in the house and walked towards her fiancés bedroom and saw him sleeping shirtless and climbed over him and straddled him and started placing little kisses on his skin making Yamato moan in pleasure. Finally waking up he smiled at the lovely face which was Dai and said," Hi baby, I missed you."

Dai giggled and said," Hi babe I missed you too." She pecked him on the lips and let him get up, but only for him to flip her over and make her lay on her back while lying down on Matt's bed. They started kissing until Yamato's father said," So when am I going to get grand babies from you son? By the way I want 4 grand babies from both you and T.K." The couple pulled away and Matt said," Dad, you did not just say that!" Listening to Mr. Dai started giggling and Matt started tickling Dai making her laugh.

Mr. Ishiada smiled at his son and his son's fiancée's display of love and shook his head and chuckled leaving said love struck love birds alone. As soon as Matt and Dai were left alone they had attached their lips to one another's lips. Before they could continue Matt got up making Dai whine in frustration and he raised an eyebrow in her direction. After locking and closing the door their clothes were soon on the floor once more. They did not stop making love until they were spent. Smiling tiredly at her fiancé Dai cuddled closer to Yamato and finally was asleep.


	5. Prom

Days turned into months, and months turned into days, and soon years passed by, for Yamato and Dai. Once they were nearing their completion of school they were in fact thrilled at the fact that they could get married soon. Prom was just in another week for the couple and they haven't even talked about if they were going or not. When Jun found out the couple might try to find their way out by not going to prom she glared at the couple until they agreed to go to prom. Before prom week was starting up Jun took Dai to the mall to try to find a prom dress. Right when Jun was going to give up Dai told her sister she was going next door to see if there were any dresses that she liked. Nodding her head in agreement Jun looked at how her baby sister looked eager to leave the atrocious store. Stifling a laugh Jun couldn't help but burst into laughter until she bumped into an old friend of her's.

When Dai was in the store next door she carefully searched the racks for the dress she wanted and came upon two dresses she liked. She picked up a dress that showed her sides that was in the color black with ice crystal in silver for the decorating for the sides to show off her toned body. She also picked out some silver stilettos and decided she was going to have her hair braided but have curls going down her back like a waterfall. For her hair and make-up she was going to the spa to have her hair and make-up. Once she was done she purchased her items and left the shop. Jun was happy that Dai was happy, so the two sisters just hung out at the mall and stopped in Victoria's Secret to buy some sexy lingerie for Dai's sexy dress that was sure going to give Yamato a heart attack.

~Day of Prom~

Finally the day for prom came and Dai was at the spa getting her hair, make-up, and nails and feet done. To her she felt she was going to be happy once prom was over with, but secretly she enjoyed getting pampered. While she was at the spa she saw her ex friends and stayed clear away from them and was happy to get away from them. A few minutes later she was done at the spa and drove back to home to get ready for prom. Jun helped her sister get ready and was starting to take pictures and told her baby sister," Oh Dai you look so beautiful, I can't believe I watched you grow up so fast sister." The sisters shared words of endearment and meant them. Before she could leave Jun shyly said," Hey Dai?"

Dai said," Yes?" Jun said," I have something for you sis, here you go I hope you like it." Dai took the gift from Jun and opened it and saw some earrings and a necklace and cried and said," Oh Jun they're beautiful, thank you and I will cherish them." They hugged and were happy. Just then the bell rang and Jun went and answered the door and saw Matt and said," Holy hell you and my sister are going to kill each other before the night is over." Matt had a confused look on his face and said," Why?" Jun smirked and said," Matt you sure are in for it now, one my sister looks lethal in what she looks tonight and two you look lethal tonight."

Finally Dai came out her room and walked down stairs and saw Jun and Matt there waiting for her to come downstairs. Once her fiancé saw how Dai looked he said," Fuck babe you look sexy." Dai smirked and said," I know and Jun, mission accomplished, you were right Matt does look good tonight."


	6. dai's dress for prom

Top Thirteen Skanky Prom Gowns: Definitely Not Mom-Approved ...

.com250 × 354Search by image

Page by Allison BabkaPage by . - Site description: "Shopping for the perfect Little Black Dress?


	7. dai's hair for prom

Modern Prom Hairstyles 249 | Prom Hairstyles


	8. Prom and Graduation

Once Matt took a good look at Dai his mouth dropped at how she looked. On the other hand Jun tried to stifle her amusement by saying," Okay get going guys, then night is not going to last." They left to go to prom and were soon at the location where the prom was going take place. Since seniors and juniors were allowed to attend prom, Matt and Dai's ex-friends were there at prom. The girls that were in the group had went to the mall to get their dresses. Once everyone at the prom saw how Dai looked all the boys were drooling over how she looked. Matt had to put on his famous glare to scare the guys away. After glaring at all the guys at prom the girls that used to be friends with Dai said," So where did you find that hot dress at because we were looking for something like that?" Dai said," At a nice boutique for a nice price that was in my range of purchase." They looked at her shoes and asked her where did she get her shoes and she said," The same boutique."

So you might as well say that the girls were real jealous of how Dai looked that night. Finally the time had come to announce prom king and queen and the rest of the royal court. The person who won prom king was Matt. Following after his was Dai who won prom queen. A guy by the name of Takuya won for prom prince and his girlfriend Zoe won for prom princess. The ex-friends of Matt were mad that he won prom king. The girls felt the same way for Dai. Finally prom was over and Matt drove Dai home and told her good night.

The next couple of days went by as a blur, until it was time for graduation. Since Dai had excelled in all her classes, she was put in all Matt's class and was able to keep up with him so they could be in the same graduating class. Soon it was graduation day for the couple and they graduated with honors and was on the top of the student honor roll. They both grabbed their diplomas and said goodbye and walked off to his car and drove away from their school. As happy as they could be they threw their diplomas and caps and gowns in Matt's backseat and drove to Home Town Buffet. They ate to their hearts content until they saw their ex friends walking in. The couple hurried and left before they could be spotted and were soon off going towards the store to buy snacks and drinks and some DVDs.

After the store they went to Matt's house and they changed their clothes and put on some comfortable clothes and cuddled up together to watch movies and spend some time together. Before they could finish watching the last movie both of them fell asleep in each other's arms happy. The night passed on and they woke up the next morning smiling at one another wishing the other a good morning. They laid there in comfort and bliss until they heard a knock on Matt's locked bedroom door and they opened the door and said," Yes?" The person who knocked on the door was their ex-friends and the couple glared said," What?!"

Tai said," So when is Dai making breakfast?" Yamato got in his ex-friend's face and said," My girlfriend is not your maid so go bother someone else." With nothing else to say he slammed the door in Tai's face and kissed Dai with a fierce passionate kiss that made Dai said," Wow, let's do that again but slowly." Nodding his head okay they kissed at a slower pace and continued kissing until they were down to their underwear. They made love for 3 hours and were blissfully content lying in bed in each other's arms. Soon enough they couple got out of bed and spent the rest of the day together until it was time to take Dai home.


	9. Ending

Before their wedding Dai picked out a wedding dress that was a A-line with beaded pearls on the dress. The couple chose everything and was happy, so they were ready for the wedding. The day of the wedding finally came and Dai was nervous, but Jun reassured her baby sister by saying," You and Matt are going to be married soon and you guys won't have to be separated anymore sis." Dai smiled and said," You're right about that Jun." Jun looked at the time and said," Okay we have to hurry this up because Willis is going to be here to walk you down the aisle." Smoothing her dress down Dai waited until her best friend Willis appeared and said," So baby-girl you ready to be married to Yama?" The girl smiled and said," Yep." Willis said," If you ever need anything hon, I am just a phone call away."

Willis smiled and said," Okay then, so we can get this show on the road then." Soon it was time to walk down the aisle and Dai walked down the aisle looking like an angle. After giving Dai away the wedding continued. When they were saying their vows until they were interrupted by their ex-friends that were saying," You guys can't get married because we forbid it." Giving her sister her bouquet of flowers Dai walked down the aisle to where the digi destinend stood and said," You don't have any power over me but when it comes down to me and Yamato's wedding there will be some action taking place."

Soon enough the digi destinends were thrown out the wedding and they were mad as hell. The wedding continued and soon the ceremony for the wedding and reception were over and that made the couple very happy. For their honeymoon Yamato was taking Dai to Greece where Dai had always wanted to go. When they were finally in Greece Dai thanked her husband and said," Thank you baby." Her husband said," You're welcome my beautiful wife." Since they were in Greece they visited some place and were amazed by the beautiful scenery and had an exciting honeymoon. While in Greece they went to the different beaches and looked at some historical landmarks and took pictures. They stayed in Greece for a month and bought tons of souvenirs. Finally it was their last and final day in Greece so they spent their last day in Greece wisely.

Soon it was time for Matt to take to their next destination which was Brazil. While they were in Brazil they stayed at his great grandparents' house and spent their time in the sun. They bought souvenirs and other items from Brazil also. Matt decided it was time to take Dai to the last destination of their honeymoon which was going to be in Aruba. Dai had a blast in Aruba because she could try the different foods and buy some of their clothing. Dai had so much fun in Aruba. She even loved the beaches. Soon enough she was sporting a baby bump and told Matt they were going to have their first child and he was over the moon. After they went home they both went to college and they soon graduated.

As for everyone else they tried to get in the way of Matt and Dai's marriage until they threatened to get the police involved. The soon to be again parents were happy that they were living their dreams and supported one another.


End file.
